Precious Love
by LyA-Qii
Summary: Jinyoung yang tak tahu arti Cinta sebenarnya dan Mark yang datang memberikan tentang arti cinta yang berharga MarkJin/MarkNior
1. Chapter 1

Title : Precious Love

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Mark Tuan (GOT7), Park Jinyoung aka Junior (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life, Sad, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Chapter

25 Desember 2014

Salju pertama turun di hari Natal, semua hampir berpikir jika Natal tahun ini tidak akan ada salju putih yang menghiasi. Namun, dugaan mereka sirna saat pagi ini langit ibu kota Korea Selatan bertabur butiran putih yang melayang-layang itu. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah pria yang baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya, akhirnya salju turun. Batinnya senang sambil mengeluarkan tangannya menangkap butiran salju yang perlahan turun, tiba-tiba pria ini menutup jendela seperti tengah teringat sesuatu. Ia melihat jam dindingnya, detik selanjutnya jaket yang tergeletak di kursi belajar disambarnya.

Pria ini berlari menerjang salju yang turun semakin lebat, ahh... sial! Ia terlalu menikmati salju pertama tadi hingga lupa pukul berapa sekarang. Satu hal yang ia sadari, ia telah melupakan janji seseorang. Pria ini menghempuskan nafas beratnya, sambil mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Bodoh! Umpatnya dalam hati

Ting...

Ponsel pria ini berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam mentel tebalnya. Dan benar... ada pesan tertera dilayar ponselnya

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa lama... aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bisa mengambil hadiah Natal di kursi taman itu. Sampai jumpa_

Pria ini memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam benda putih ini, bukan kado Natal yang ia harapkan tetapi orang yang baru saja mengirim pesan ini. Ia lantas menuju kursi taman yang memang terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna biru laut, warna kesukaannya

 _Selamat Natal Park Jinyoung ku~_

 _Aku harap kau menyukai hadiahku ini. Ingat! Jaga baik-baik hadiahku ini, sampai jumpa._

Tanpa sadar setitik kristal putih telah menetes membasahi pipi pria ini, ia mengenggam erat kotak kecil ini. Kesalahan fatal telah ia perbuat, kembali. Park Jinyoung-pria ini-sama sekali belum tahu arti cinta yang sebenarnya

Review juseyo ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Precious Love

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Mark Tuan (GOT7), Park Jinyoung aka Junior (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship, Drama, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Chapter

Seorang pria keluar dari sebuah toko yang bertuliskan N'Young Cofeeshop lalu memperbaiki tatanan seragam sekolahnya sambil berkaca didepan pintu toko ini. Ia tersenyum sebentar melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu yang tepat lalu kakinya melenggang dari toko berukuran sedang ini

Park Jinyoung

Pria ini baru saja duduk di halte bus dekat N'Young Cofeeshop, kedai kopi milik orang tuanya. Jinyoung harus menunggu seseorang disini, ia kembali melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya lalu tersenyum kembali

"Kau kalah, Kim Yugyeom." Jinyoung melihat pria yang sedang berlari diseberang jalan dan berusaha menyeberang yang sialnya keadaan jalan yang sangat ramai ini, ia bangkit lalu terkekeh pelan. Mengejek pria yang masih sibuk menyeberang jalan itu

"Strike! Kau kalah lagi." ujar Jinyoung menyambut kedatangan pria bernama tag Kim Yugyeom

"Aishh... kau sangat tahu kelemahanku." pria bernama Yugyeom ini mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya

"Kalau begitu jalan lupa istirahat nanti." Jinyoung menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, Yugyeom tahu maksud pria ini

"Hmmm." Yugyeom hanya berdehem pelan mengiyakan perkataan Jinyoung

Siasat Jinyoung tepat juga, ia berhasil membodohi Yugyeom dengan sedikit curang di taruhan ini. Ia sengaja tidur di kodai kopi orang tuanya agar ia lebih cepat sampai di halte bus yang dijanjikan kemarin. Dan menanglah Jinyoung

Dua pria yang tadi berada di halte sekarang sudah berada di koridor sekolah dikawasan jantung kota Seoul. Pria bernama Kim Yugyeom ini masih saja menunjukkan wajah masamnya setelah ia kalah taruhan tadi, taruhan yang sangat tidak adil menurutnya

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa berangkat pagi." ucap Jinyoung membuka suara, selama dalam perjalanan tadi mereka hanya saling diam dengan keadaan Yugyeom yang kesal habis-habisan

"Aku tidak mau taruhan semacam itu, tidak masuk akal!" gerutu Yugyeom sambil menatap sinis Jinyoung, sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu membuatnya sebal

"Baik... hari ini saja, lagi pula aku sampai lupa sarapan." lalu Jinyoung melenggang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah pada Yugyeom

"Mwo?! Yakk... Park Jinyoung berhenti!" teriak Yugyeom dengan suara yang menggema, sial! Anak itu kembali membodohinya

.

.

"Satu minggu lagi Natal, kau ada acara?" tanya Yugyeom sambil duduk disamping Jinyoung yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

"Eung..." Jinyoung berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab perkataan Yugyeom

"Mungkin pulang ke Busan." jawabnya setelah berpikir lama, terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari mulut Yugyeom

"Sekali-kali di Seoul bersamaku, ya?" bujuk Yugyeom sambil memohon, jangan lupa dengan wajah yang err.. membuat Jinyoung ingin muntah

"Ihh.." Jinyoung memukul pelan pipi Yugyeom bermaksud untuk menghentikan ekspresinya yang memuakkan itu

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" kini Yugyeom menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya

"Yakk! Kau berlebihan." omel Jinyoung menatap horror Yugyeom, sejak kapan dia belajar akting? Hidupnya malah dramatis seperti ini

.

.

Satu minggu lagi Natal? Jinyoung pikir waktu berjalan sangat cepat, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika sebentar lagi Natal. Kenangan Natal hanya membuatnya mengingatkan masa yang membuat Jinyoung benci pertama kalinya pada seseorang. Saat ini ia tengah beradu pikiran yang malah membuatnya pusing, Jinyoung menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang diselimuti awan putih yang terlihat sangat lembut, selembut tatapannya

"Mark... aku benar-benar membencimu." gumamnya pelan sambil menatap sendu, berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu

"Ini sama sekali tidak berguna untukku." Jinyoung menatap gelang perak ini, rasanya ingin sekali melepas benda ini dari tangannya namun entah kenapa hatinya menolak

"Kenapa kau selalu bertolak belakang dengan ego ku?!" kembali Jinyoung menatap gelang perak ini dengan tatapan tanpa minat

Seorang pria dengan sweater wol abu-abu nya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela yang berembun ini, tidak sehangat pakaian yang ia kenakan. Disini salju sudah turun satu hari yang lalu, perlahan tangannya bergerak menuliskan huruf keatas kaca jendela itu

진영

Entah nama siapa itu, yang pasti bagi pria ini nama itu milik seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa tahun ini

"Park Jinyoung, aku mencintaimu." gumamnya pelan sambil menatap tangannya yang terdapat gelang perak yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya

"Mark.." sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya terhadap gelang ini lalu pria yang dipanggil Mark ini menoleh

"Kau menyiapkan kopermu? Kau mendapat jadwal terbang pukul 2 siang." Mark hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya

"Eomma.." panggil Mark pelan saat eommanya hendak menutup pintu dan wanita paruh baya itu membalikkan tubuhnya

"Ya?"

"Eomma ikut kan?" wanita yang berada diambang pintu itu tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati sang anak

"Eomma akan kesana bersama appa, dua hari sebelum Natal." seketika mata Mark berbinar mendengar perkataan eommanya

"Ahh.. Terima kasih eomma." detik selanjutnya Mark memeluk tubuh sang eomma sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan Park Jinyoung yang berhasil membuat anak eomma seperti tidak terurus." seketika Mark langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap eommanya sedikit kesal

"Eomma... itu karena aku sangat merindukan Jinyoung." wanita didepan Mark ini hanya bisa terkekeh melihat putranya bertindak seperti ini

Jinyoung memasuki kedai kopi milik keluarganya bersama Yugyeom. Kedai kopi dengan desain interior bernuansa vintage ini terkesan sederhana sekaligus mewah, cocok untuk segala usia untuk berkunjung ke kedai kopi ini

"Kau mentraktirku disini saja." ujar Jinyoung mendudukkan dirinya dimeja dekat kasir

"Aishh.. ku pikir kau yang akan mentraktirku." Yugyeom kembali berwajah masam, lagi-lagi ia dibodohi oleh Jinyoung

"Tenang saja.. untuk mu ada potongan harga." ujar Jinyoung langsung disambut mata binar Yugyeom

"Jinjja? Kalo begitu cepat pesan!" Jinyoung langsung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan kopi

"Hei.. mana uangnya?" teriaknya yang sadar jika Yugyeom belum memberinya uang

"Ku pikir kau lupa." Yugyeom langsung merogoh dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan won nya

"Selalu terasa enak jika mendapat potongan harga." ujar Yugyeom setelah mengesap kopi miliknya

"Ohh.. jadi, selama ini kopi milik orang tua ku tidak enak?!" komentar Jinyoung memukul tangan Yugyeom, ia kan baru memberikan potongan hari pada pria berambut jamur itu pertama kalinya

"Ya- eh.. maksudku tidak. Yakk Park Jinyoung, ini kopiku!" teriak Yugyeom membuat pengunjung di kedai ini menoleh kearahnya

"Kau berteriak terlalu kencang bodoh!" ucap Jinyoung sambil mengembalikan cup kopi milik Yugyeom

"Kau yang memulai!" Yugyeom menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali meminum kopinya

"Dimana tadi kau saat istirahat? Ku aku tidak perlu mentraktirku makan siang." tanya Yugyeom mencairkan suasana, bagaimana juga dan sesering pun mereka berdebat, maka tidak akan ada yang merajuk lama-lama terutama Yugyeom. Ia terlalu sayang pada Jinyoung, sahabatnya ini

"A-aku... pergi menenangkan pikiranku. Yakk! Kau pikir aku tidak pusing apa?! Hampir seluruh mata pelajaran hari ini tidak ada satupun yang kau mengerti." Jinyoung berkata sakartis tidak peduli dengan Yugyeom yang kini hanya menyengir kuda

"Salah aku sendiri yang terlalu pandai."

"Terima Kasih." ucap Jinyoung sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya

"Yakk!" tadi itu Yugyeom sedang mengejeknya bukan memujinya, aneh!

"Dia akan pulang tahun ini?" Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom lamat-lamat, dia? Ia tahu maksud Yugyeom siapa

"Kau menghancurkan mood ku." tangan Jinyoung menyingkirkan cup kopi sedikit menjauh dari tangannya

"Untukku?" tanya Yugyeom melihat cup kopi tersodor ke arahnya

"Yakk!" Jinyoung segera menepis tangan Yugyeom yang hendak mengambil cup kopinya, padahal ia tidak bermaksud memberikan kopi ini untuknya

"Aishh.. kau sensitif sekali. Padahal aku tidak menyebut namanya."

"Kau berani menyebut namanya dihadapanku maka aku akan membunuhmu!" Jinyoung bersiap meninju Yugyeom, ohh.. lihatlah, Yugyeom melihat ini hanya sebagai candaan

"Kau tidak merindukannya? Jinyoung-ah.. kau hanya belum arti cinta." pria Park ini terdiam sejenak, berusaha meresapi perkataan Yugyeom yang sangat sulit dicerna oleh otaknya. Ia hanya tak ingin membahas kenangan pahit itu

"Park Jinyoung, sebentar lagi dia kembali. Bukalah hatimu, jangan egois." terdiam kembali dan cukup lama, Jinyoung belum membuka suaranya lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia akan kembali? Disaat hatinya mulai membaik, berhasil melupakannya. Hatinya sama sekali belum siap untuk menerima pria itu, bahkan untuk menyambut kedatangan pria itu

 _'Mark... aku tidak yakin masih mencintaimu.'_

-TBC-

LyA-Qii is back!

Gak yakin ada yg nunggu T.T liat review masih dikit rasanya gmana gitu, gk tahu emng yg baca emng segitu atau siders hormon(?) Krn aku jga baru cari nama di dunia ff ini. But... gak apa" yg penting udh ada yg kasih review, aku udh seneng buat lnjut post Precious Love^^ walaupun ff ini udh END tinggal ngepost aja. So... wait for me

©LyA-Qii2016


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Precious Love

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Mark Tuan (GOT7), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life, Sad, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Chapter

Terlihat sepasang pria dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat salah satunya duduk berdampingan di taman belakang sebuah rumah, mereka adalah Jinyoung dan Mark. Dua orang sudah lama berpisah, namun hanya satu diantara mereka yang menunjukkan sorot kerinduan

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Jinyoung pada akhirnya dengan nada sedikit ketus

"Untuk menemuimu." jawab Mark apa adanya

"Pulanglah... kau datang kemari hanya membuatku semakin membencimu." ujar Jinyoung yang berhasil membuat hati Mark kembali mencelos

"Tapi hatimu tidak Jie." Jinyoung menatap Mark, jujur ia sangat rindu dengan panggilan manis seperti itu

"Kau masih menyimpan gelang itu dengan baik." Mark melihat gelang pemberiannya masih melingkar sempurna di tangan putih Jinyoung

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Jinyoung menepis tangan Mark yang hendak menyentuh tangannya, berniat melihat gelang yang ia pakai

"Mungkin kau hanya butuh waktu Jie, aku akan menunggumu." benar yang dikatakan Yugyeom dan appanya, jika Park Jinyoung benar-benar belum mengerti cinta. Cinta berharga yang sesungguhnya, ia malah mengabaikan Mark Tuan pria sebaik ini

'Maafkan aku.' batin Jinyoung sambil meremas ujung mantelnya

.

.

"Bodoh." cerca pria didepan Jinyoung, satu detik setelah ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi pada Kim Yugyeom

"Aku tahu." Yugyeom menatap tak percaya Jinyoung

"Lalu?" jujur Yugyeom sudah mulai bosan dengan keluhan dan cerita Mark yang di sampaikan Jinyoung karena percuma saja jika pria ini masih memiliki ego tinggi yang tidak mengalahkan perasaan hatinya

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ikuti kata hatimu Jinyoung-ah." ucap Yugyeom pelan, ia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Menasehati pun mustahil pada akhirnya

"Hatiku berkata, aku masih membutuhkannya." gumam Jinyoung pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik sekilas gelang ia pakai

"Lakukan." Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom, mengisyaratkan penjelasan yang lebih tentang perkataannya

"Berpikirlah... apa yang seharuskannya kau lakukan." jelas Yugyeom pada akhirnya, dasar tidak peka! Aishh... kenapa ia malah sewot seperti ini?!

"Terima kasih." Jinyoung menepuk punggung Yugyeom membuat pria ini menoleh lalu ia melempar senyum khasnya. Melihat Jinyoung berterima kasih pada Yugyeom malah membuat tidak tega karna tadi berbicara sedikit kecus, ahh.. salahkan sendiri ego Jinyoung yang sangaattt tinggi

"Sudahlah... ayo kita turun. Kau memberiku kado Natal kan?" tebak Yugyeom membuat Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak dapat? Pasti Mark dapat." Yugyeom memasang wajah pura-pura kesalnya, membuat Jinyoung terkikik

"Tidak. Ahh... cepat kita turun, appa dan eomma pasti sudah menunggu." lalu dua sejoli ini keluar dari kamar Jinyoung, tadinya Yugyeom datang ke rumah Jinyoung satu jam yang lalu namun ia melihat Jinyoung tidak ada diantara keluarga yang berkumpul membuat berkesimpulan jika pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan benar, Yugyeom mendapati Jinyoung sedang tidur tengkurap sambil memeluk bantal besarnya sambil bergumam tak jelas

"Ahh... Jinyoungie! Kau lama sekali."

"Jinyoungie?" dahi Yugyeom berkerut, panggilan macam itu terdengar sangat menggelikan

"Yakk!" protes Jinyoung yang merasa Yugyeom tengah mengejek dalam hati panggil sayang dari keluarganya

"Apa?! Memangnya kau dengar?" sungut Yugyeom

"Terserah!" Jinyoung berjalan meninggalkan Yugyeom untuk duduk di ruang makan bersama keluarga besarnya

Suasana kediamanan keluarga Park ramai dengan kedatangan keluarga besarnya dari Busan dan Yugyeom-sahabat Jinyoung. Semua terlihat senang di malam pertama Natal, hampir setiap sudut rumah di penuhi canda tawa yang terlepas menghilangkan beban sementara. Lihat eomma yang sibuk berbincang dengan bibi Park membicara makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya dan sang appa yang sedang berbincang dengan haraboji dan halmoni yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Di sudut ruang tengah suasana lebih ramai lagi, disana terdapat Jinyoung dan Yugyeom bersama dua keponakannya yang baru saja datang sore tadi

"Ayo buka hadiahnya!" teriak Jinyoung semangat lalu di sambut anggukan dari dua keponakannya ini

"Wahh... ini dari Jinyoung hyung?" tanya anak kecil yang baru saja membuka kado natalnya berisi baju dengan gambar tokoh kartun Dispicable Me

"Eumm.. kau suka Mino-ya?" anak kecil yang di panggil Mino ini mengangguk karna ia menyukai hadiah dari hyungnya ini

"Ahh... ini lebih bagus dari punya mu." ejek keponakan Jinyoung yang satunya pada kakaknya-Mino

"Itu bagimu." timpal Mino pada adiknya, Airin

"Sudah... yang penting kalian menyukainya kan?" Jinyoung merentakan kedua tangannya bermaksud agar dua keponakannya ini memeluknya

"Terima kasih oppa."

"Terima kasih hyung." ujar Airin dan Mino bergantian

"Ehemm.. hadiahku?" sela Yugyeom yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuat Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan ini

"Ohh.. kau? Ini!" Jinyoung mengambil kado merah yang terletak di bawah pohon Natal paling ujung lalu memberikan pada Yugyeom

"Terima kasih." Yugyeom mengambil kado tersebut dan langsung membuka dengan semangat

"Ini benar-benar Park Jinyoung kan? Kau memberiku Album DAY6?!" nyaris tak percaya jika Jinyoung akan membelikan kado seperti ini untuknya, Jinyoung tahu jika Yugyeom fanboy dari DAY6

"Kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja dan ini... kado untukmu." kini giliran Yugyeom yang memberikan kado untuk Jinyoung

"Jangan terkejut setelah membukanya." peringat Yugyeom melihat Jinyoung baru akan membuka tutup kado tersebut

"Awas kau jika mengerjaiku!" Jinyoung menatap sengit ke arah Yugyeom yang hanya acuh, ia malah terlihat tertarik dengan album DAY6 ini

"Wow..."

"Kenapa kau membelikan ku ini?!" tanya Jinyoung lemas, bukannya tidak suka tapi ia ingin yang lebih dari kado yang seperti ini

"Kacamata, ku pikir kau akan lebih tampan di mata Mark jika memakainya." jawab Yugyeom berdasarkan argumennya

"Hmm.. terima kasih." Jinyoung mengeluarkan kacamata pemberian Yugyeom, ia melihat-lihat kacamata tersebut. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya

"Ahh.. sudah malam. Jinyoung-ah aku pamit pulang ya?"

"Ahh.. baiklah."

"Halo semuanya! Yugyeom pamit pulang ya?" teriak Yugyeom pada penghuni rumah keluarga Jinyoung

"Kenapa terburu sekali?" tanya eomma sambil berdiri menghampiri Yugyeom

"Sudah malam eomma." jawab Yugyeom sopan sambil tersenyum kikuk, saking dekatnya ia dengan keluarga Jinyoung. Yugyeom memanggil orang tua Jinyoung dengan appa dan eomma

"Ahh.. kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan." Yugyeom mengangguk menimpali perkataan appa Jinyoung

"Jinyoungie... antar Yugyeom sampai didepan." Jinyoung juga mengangguk menimpali perkataan appa nya

Jinyoung benar-benar mengantar Yugyeom sampai didepan rumah dengan udara yang sangat dingin ini, Yugyeom hendak membuka kunci mobil nya namun...

"Mark tinggal di apartement? Boleh aku minta alamatnya?" tanya Jinyoung membuat Yugyeom terdiam sebentar, namun ia segera menepis keterdiamannya. Dalam hatinya Yugyeom bersyukur jika sudah pergerakan dari diri Jinyoung

"Aku akan mengirim pesan nanti." Jinyoung mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Yugyeom masuk kedalam mobil dan melesatkan mobilnya keluar dari rumah besar ini

Jinyoung masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia membuka wardrobe nya dihadapkan dengan pilihan baju yang sangat banyak dan membuatnya bingung. Setelah berpusing-pusing memilah satu persatu bajunya, Jinyoung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada celana jeans ripped hitamnya dan sweater abu-abu dengan tulisan dibagian dadanya. Ia segera berganti baju dan bersiap pergi, sepertinya kalian tahu Jinyoung akan pergi kemana sekarang? Selagi menunggu pesan dari Yugyeom, Jinyoung memilih untuk sedikit menata rambutnya dengan hair up yang memperlihatkan sedikit dahinya

Ting..

Akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi dan beruntung itu dari Yugyeom yang benar mengirim alamat apartement Mark. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat tulisan di layat ponselnya, ia langsung menyambar mantel tebalnya lantas segera memakainya. Jinyoung keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru bahkan ia tidak sempat berpamitan pada orang-orang dirumah ini

Lima belas menit lamanya Jinyoung berada di dalam taksi yang ia pesan online dan sampailah ia di sebuah apartement dekat kawasan Gangnam. Jinyoung menarik nafasnya pelan mengumpulkan segala semangatnya dan membuang ego jahatnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Jinyoung memasuki apartement elite ini, lantai 5 nomor 207 Jinyoung membaca kembali pesan dari Yugyeom bahkan ia belum membalas pesan dari pria itu. Uhh.. tidak tahu terima kasih!

"Dua ratus tujuh, ini benarkan?" Jinyoung sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartement yang tertulis angka 207 dengan hiasan Natal di pintu tersebut, bukannya segera memencet bel ia malah sibuk melihat hiasan Natal tersebut

"Jie dan Mark?" gumam Jinyoung melihat tulisan dibawah lonceng emas itu dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Benar ini apartementnya." sebelum Jinyoung memencet tombol bel, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya. Bunny Santaclous berwarna merah dan kacamata berframe hitam tanpa kaca pemberian Yugyeom tadi, ia segera memakai dan sedikit berkaca di ponselnya. Sempurna, Jinyoung tersenyum sebentar lalu bersiap memencet tombol bel

Ting tong...

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Jinyoung memencetnya kembali

Ting tong...

Kembali tidak ada jawaban dan sudah hampir lima kali ia menekan tombol hitam ini namun yang pemilik apartement tak kunjung membukakan pintunya

"Hhh... apa dia pergi?" Jinyoung menjadi tidak semangat, lalu ia berjongkok bermaksud menaruh hadiah Natal untuk Mark didepan pintu

"Selamat Natal Mark." gumam Jinyoung sebelum meninggalkan apartement ini

Park Jinyoung berjalan gotai keluar dari kawasan apartement mewah ini, niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Mark dan mengubah semua egonya telah gagal. Ia juga ingin malam ini ia bisa merayakan natal bersama Mark, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Jinyoung memutuskan untuk duduk di taman daerah apartement ini, mungkin ia bisa bertemu Mark disini walau terdengar mustahil karena apa? Siapa orang bodoh yang rela kedinginan hanya untuk duduk di taman tidak jelas seperti Jinyoung

Ting...

Ponselnya berbunyi, Jinyoung tidak ada niat untuk membukanya sama sekali. Mungkin ini pesan dari orang tuanya yang menanyakan dimana ia sekarang, namun ia tetap mengambil ponselnya didalam saku mantelnya. Satu pesan dari Mark?! Jinyoung tidak sedang salah lihat kan? Atau ia yang berhalusinasi mendapat pesan dari Mark?

'Kau dimana?'

'Aku ditaman dekat apartement mu.'

Jinyoung baru saja membalas pesan dari Mark, wajahnya seolah menyiratkan harapan jika Mark akan datang menemuinya. Ia berharap itu

'Tunggu disana, aku akan datang.'

Ia terperanjat melihat balasan pesan dari Mark, dia akan kesini. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya

.

Mark segera masuk kedalam lift menekan tombol 1 diantara belasan tombol lainnya, dipikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Park Jinyoung. Laki-laki itu datang ke apartement nya?! Mark nyaris tak percaya, ia memang melihat sosok Park Jinyoung di koridor lantai 1 namun Mark segera menepis halusinasinya tentang Jinyoung. Mungkin ia terlalu rindu dengan pria itu sampai ia terbayang bertemu dengan Jinyoung di koridor tadi, namun semua benar... halusinasinya semua benar. Jinyoung datang ke apartement, ia melihat sebuah kotak merah tergeletak di depan pintu apartementnya. Di tutup kotak itu tertulis nama Park Jinyoung, ia berharap Jinyoung masih ada disekitar sini

"Jinyoung-ah..." panggil Mark pelan, ia melihat pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya itu tengah duduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Jinyoung terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus manis dengan banny dan kacamata itu

"Park Jinyoung..." panggil Mark sekali lagi, suaranya terlalu samar di telinga Jinyoung yang sedang menggigil kedinginan itu lantas pemuda berkacamata ini menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan...

Bugh...

Jinyoung menghamburkan pelukannya pada Mark pertama kali, Mark tidak menyangka jika Jinyoung akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya pelukan orang sangat ia rindukan ini. Namun tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari Jinyoung

"Jie.. kau menangis?" tanya Mark memastikan, ia ingin melepas pelukan ini namun ditahan oleh Jinyoung

"Aku... hanya sangat merindukanmu Mark.." Jinyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Mark sedikit kesulitan bernafas

"Jie... kau bisa sedikit melonggarkan pelukanmu? Aku... sesak." ucap Mark hati-hati tapi jujur ini benar-benar menyiksa paru-paru nya. Ia mendapati Jinyoung menggeleng dan Mark hanya bisa pasrah

"Mark hyung... apa kau kecewa pada ku?" tanya Jinyoung dengan suara paraunya

"Tidak... karena ini semua salahku, aku tidak memberi kabar yang jelas jika aku harus pergi ke Amerika." Mark mencoba melepaskan pelukan hangat ini dan Jinyoung tidak menolaknya. Ia menatap wajah Jinyoung sangat dekat, astaga... pria didepannya ini benar-benar membuat jantung berdetak tak berirama. Sangat tampan dengan rambut hair up nya

"Sekarang kau bisa berdandan?" komentar Mark sambil menyentuh rambut Jinyoung yang sedikit menutup dahinya

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" sungut Jinyoung sedikit kesal dan membuat Mark terkekeh

"Ayo masuk, disini dingin sekali." Jinyoung hanya mengangguk

.

.

Mark memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Jinyoung yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Jinyoung masih memakai banny dan kacamatanya, itu permintaan Mark agar tidak melepasnya karena ia terlihat sangat lucu jika seperti itu

"Kau sudah membuka kadoku?" tanya Jinyoung menatap Mark yang sedang meneguk coklat panasnya

"Ahh.. aku akan membukanya sekarang." ujar Mark kikuk, ia melupakan kado Jinyoung. Dirinya terlalu senang saat tahu Jinyoung-orang yang ia cintai-datang ke apartementnya

"Jangan terjekut setelah membukanya." peringat Jinyoung menirukan perkataan Yugyeom tadi membuat pria disampingnya ini menatap was-was

"Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?" tanya Mark memastikan, namun masa bodoh tidak mungkin Jinyoung memasukkan benda aneh didalam kado ini. Sangat tidak romantis

"Pikachu?" Mark mengeluarkan boneka kuning tersebut

"Dia seperti mu." ucap Jinyoung mengambil boneka Pikachu dari tangan Mark lalu menyamakan dengan wajah Mark

"Lihat!"

"Yakk... tentu aku lebih imut kan?" Jinyoung nyaris muntah dengan perkataan Mark barusan

"Tidak!" Mark hanya memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah? Ohh.. kau sudah lupa dengan ku?" tunjuk Jinyoung dengan ekspresi dongkolnya

"Aku akan memberikannya nanti, ahh.. maksudku sekarang. Ikut aku!" Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung menuju balkon apartementnya, Jinyoung mengernyit dahinya melihat Mark membawanya kemari. Tidak tahukan dia, jika diluar sini sangat dingin

"Aku tahu disini dingin tapi percayalah... sebentar lagi kau akan merasa hangat."

Suasana hening seketika

"Jinyoung-ah..." panggil Mark dengan wajah seriusnya membuat Jinyoung takut-takut untuk menatap pria didepannya ini

"Aku hanya mengatakan satu kali dan aku mengulungai perkataan dua tahun yang lalu, ku mohon jangan bosan mendengarnya." Mark meraih tangan Jinyoung yang terasa dingin

"Tanganmu terasa sangat dingin, tapi sebentar lagi akan terasa hangat." Jinyoung merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh Mark diletakkan di depan dadanya. Hangat

"Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku sekarang?" Jinyoung mengangguk pelan

"Jantung berdetak sangat kencang Mark... kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jinyoung menatap khawatir Mark

"Aku sakit selama dua tahun ini, terutama hati ku dan jantung ini... selalu terdetak kencang saat kau didekatku Jinyoung-ah..." Mark menatap mata indah milik Park Jinyoung, mata itu selalu menjadi kebanggaannya

"Jinyoung-ah... would you be mine?" Jinyoung tersentak dengan permintaan Mark, Tuhan... hambamu ini tidak sedang tuli kan? Matanya mengerjap pelan, jantung berdebar kencang

"Mark.. kau-"

"Aku janji Jinyoung-ah." sela Mark melihat ketidakyakinan di mata Jinyoung

"Eummm." gumam Jinyoung sambil mengangguk malu-malu jangan lupakan semburat merah di pipi tirusnya

"Terima kasih Jie.." lalu Mark memeluk erat Jinyoung menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing dan dingin yang menusuk ini telah tergantikan oleh hangatnyan pelukan Mark

"Jie.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Jinyoung lalu Mark melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah pacarnya ini yang masih memerah

"Tentu." Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mark, ia tahu maksud perkataan Mark tadi. Dia pasti ingin menciumnya dan benar...

Perlahan Mark mendekatkan wajah, hembusan nafasnya mulai menerpa kulit putih milik Jinyoung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir peach milik Jinyoung rasanya manis sekali. Jinyoung merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya membuat sensasi memabukkan yang candu. Mark memberanikan untuk melumatkan bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali, ia bahkan merasakan Jinyoung membalas lumatannya

"Jie.. aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mark."

Biarkan pasangan baru ini menikmati kehangatan di musim sedingin es ini, kehangatan yang hanya di miliki oleh dua orang ini. Selamanya...

-END-

Huaaa... akhirnya bisa nyelesain ffi sampe tamat, pdhl aku jrng baget bisa nyelesain satu ff smpe tamat -_- sebenernya ff ini rencana aku buat oneshoot tpi kok malah kepanjangen klo buat format oneshoot jdi nya threeshoot deh lol

Okee.. sampe jumpa di next project lgi, aku bakal kembali dengan cerita markjin yang lebih-lebih pokoknya, makasih buat readers tercinta yang sudah baca cerita yg asline bikin muntaber ini

See you soon, xoxo


End file.
